Heaven's Canvas
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Daisuke, an anonymous painter in France, has a new set of painting the world falls in love with. But what happens when the strange man he paints comes to life? Chaos, my friend, chaos.
1. First Portrait: A Dark Winged Angel

Hm. I do love MC Solaar. I'm still not sure whether I should do straight pairings or shounen-ai. I think straight pairings would be easier for this story.

Set in France. DNAngel has that very Euro-look anyway.

My French is going to be horrible. I'm using an online translator, since I know nothing else. If you are annoyed by it, volunteer to be my translator and help me get the sentences right.

_Heaven's Canvas_

**The First Portrait: **_A Dark-Winged Angel_

There was something absolutely chilling in this painting.

Daisuke paused over the canvas, his paint brush drooping between his fingers. He'd started with the night sky, the moon hanging fat and full, blanketing the city, a village of rooftops. A clock was on in the front of the picture, a large, thin structure standing upright. Moonlight bounced off it, reflecting onto the houses beneath, but what was disturbing was the figure he'd managed to paint without even noticing.

Hanging onto the clock was a man, tall and handsome. It was only his back you could see, but his face turned backwards, glancing between a flurry of feathers as his wings prepared for flight.

Daisuke laughed. He'd accidentally created Dark again. Dark Mousy, the man he'd been drawing in all his painting these days, whether it be a portrait of him or he was in the crowd of the execution he'd painted only weeks earlier. What was it that had absolutely captivated him with what he'd managed to create? It had been the same with the fans of his work, those who waited anxiously for the mysterious artist to finish his next masterpiece. They'd seen the Dark creature and fallen in love. He'd heard the speculations: a self-portrait? A narcissistic wish to be apart of his painted world? A friend of the artist? A lover? Maybe just his muse, one that had taken his soul and used it to paint some of the greatest works of art France had seen in a long time.

It was the reason he'd come, after all.

Daisuke let the painting rest on the easel to dry, gathered up the supplies, and checked his cell messages. No, no call from Risa, nor from anyone else. He'd told Risa he'd wanted to meet her if she decided to visit her sister this week, but there'd been no response. Instead, he was going to lunch with Riku, Risa's twin, who was taking art classes at the college in France along with him.

He grabbed his jacket and ran to the restaurant. He knew she would be late, but he wanted to make a stop off first, a note to Mme. Aubina to tell her the next painting would be finished soon.

A few girls he passed were discussing the Dark Mousy figure, leaning forward eagerly to see if they might spot him in the crowd, as beautiful as his painting. Daisuke let out another chuckle. No one would suspect that he would be the artist behind the character. He was an inconspicuous character, small and shy.

Even with the side stop he was a few minutes early. He asked for a seat by the window so Riku could see him as she entered. He quickly ordered a tea, checking his messages for the thousandth time.

Riku, as he suspected, was late. She was out of breath but shining bright.

"_J'ai des nouvelles passionnantes!_ The latest Dark picture is up!"

He smiled. "I heard."

"We could go to the exhibit after lunch. I love looking at those paintings. They're pure genius."

He felt himself beam. "We can go. Did your sister say when she was coming in?"

She giggled and nodded. "You're so obvious. She's coming tomorrow and leaving a week later. You'll have plenty of time to see her. She's coming to class with me."

He felt his heart speed up for a moment. Taking a careful sip of his tea he glanced at the magazine she'd brought with her.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_"

She brought it up for him to see, blushing slightly. "It's the art exhibit they did at the college. I submitted something. I wanted to see what was being said."

Actual art magazines and newspapers did stories over the college's exhibits. It was known for having a high standard of excellence in the visual arts, and they were constantly applauded for outputting some of the most talented artists. Riku herself was a photographer, known for great portraits.

He glanced at the article and could already tell they were the usual amazing reviews. A few of the pieces were pictured, and he could see Riku's in the left corner. It was a portrait of her sister, laughing and untying the bow from her hair. She was dressed in a soft blue nightgown, a light blush across her cheeks as if she were embarrassed to be caught in it.

"It looks good." Daisuke's heart beat faster again. "You're sister's a good model."

"_Je sais._ Way more photogenic than I am."

"You're twins. You'd think you'd be just as good in front of a camera. Or on a canvas."

Her expression turned dower and she glared out the corner of her eye. "There's only one other person I know with a camera, and he's starting to annoy me."

Daisuke followed her gaze and left out a nervous laugh. Takeshi was standing outside, waving frantically.

"Should I deal with him…?"

Riku shook her head. "Let's ignore him. Just another crazy man on the street."

He stood anyway, waving back to his friend. "_Une minute,_" he promised, and stepped outside to see what his friend had to say.

Takeshi Saehara was an aspiring journalist. He took every opportunity to break a new story, but it often annoyed those around him. Daisuke liked his aggressiveness, but didn't like that he always got stuck with the clean up. It was easier to just ask what he wanted and do it or not.

"_Que voulez-vous_?" he asked casually, and was greeted with the paper being shoved in his face.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, grabbing the paper.

"Read the headline," Takeshi answered curtly.

**L'artiste Fantôme libère la nouvelle peinture**

"So…" Daisuke looked at his friend uncertainly. "The Phantom Artist released a new painting. It's not that big of a deal."

Takeshi crumpled the paper angrily. "I thought I had him this time. I've been stalking around the exhibits for a while, hoping to see who was making these. Do you know how big I would be! And he slips by me again."

"Maybe he's just a ghost," Daisuke smiled.

"Funny," Takeshi sighed sarcastically. He peered through the window where Riku was waiting almost-patiently. "Are you guys eating?"

"See ya later, Takeshi."

"Now wait a second-!"

Daisuke laughed as the crazed journalist slammed into the door. He rubbed his nose and stormed off, throwing a look the hidden artist's way.

"_Qu'a-t-il voulu_?" Riku asked, finishing her drink.

"Something about the Phantom Artist. He's mad because he's still anonymous."

"What about you, Daisuke? I've seen some of you work. I bet you could do twice as well."

He laughed at that. All the stuff he did for school or showed to his friends was nothing compared to the exhibits devoted to him. "_Peut-être_. I like my current situation."

They finished their meal quickly, and Daisuke promised to pay for her ticket, as long as she paid for the meal.

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari held up one finger as the symbol to woman he'd bought the ticket from. She handed it to him happily, sighing as he disappeared into the crowd. Such a handsome man… 

He brushed back his hair, turning straight to the Phantom Artist exhibit. The newest portrait was in, and he was curious to see it.

Of course he'd been suspicious when he'd seen the first Dark painting up. It wasn't officially the first, since all that could be seen was the inside of a church and a shape in the windows. It was the shape in of an angel, with wings stretching across the stain glass windows. But he could see the black feathers hidden among the pews, and he knew it had been Dark's return.

The artist probably didn't know. He hadn't figured out for the longest time that the white-winged angel he'd been painting was someone real, someone he should know, though he'd never met him. He remembered the first introduction to the strange creature called Krad: his own painting. An angel tied with barbed wire and settled in the crucifix pose above an altar. The painting was still in his basement, along with all the others. No good could come from his art.

The latest portrait was a snow-scape, barren trees coated in snow so white it was almost blue. There was nothing alive but the two ravens flying overhead, and a lone creature in the tree, like a brother to the loneliness. Black feathers littered the snow, dirtying it, like a sacrilegious act, a Black Mass of sorts. What romance did the girls see in this? What was the hype? To him it seemed like a devil creature, a fallen angel.

But he knew better.

"_Appréciez-vous l'objet exposé_?"

He turned at the voice, curious to who was talking to him. The question had definitely been directed at him, and had come from a pretty brunette girl. She smiled at him, and he understood how false it was. The girl wasn't even French, considering her accent was off. He stared at her, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry," she said, in uncertain English. "I like to talk."

He had no response.

"You just looked so into the painting," she continued nervously. "Are you a fan of the Dark Mousy collection?"

He gave a hesitant nod.

"I like it a lot. Dark is so…" She let out a sigh. Then she seemed to wake up, and tried to hide her embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I do that. Talking." She held out a hand. "I'm Risa Harada."

He shook it without meaning too and didn't give a name. Her blush deepened.

"You'll have to excuse me," he said as politely as possible, and it still came out curt. He slipped away from the girl, shaking his head.

Risa sighed as the handsome man walked away. She'd heard about the newest addition to the Phantom Artist exhibit and ran straight over. She was going to surprise Riku at her apartment, but since she'd first seen the amazing portraits, she'd wanted to meet them in person. And now she'd just made a fool of herself in front of someone she'd thought seemed pretty interesting. Maybe he hadn't understood English, and her French was all wrong. The only other language she knew was Japanese, but no one here could speak it.

Suddenly, two familiar faces popped out from the crowd. She smiled brightly, running over to her twin and her companion, Daisuke.

"Riku! Niwa-kun!"

She didn't think as she used the name she'd called Daisuke since she met him. In France, they didn't use the honorifics, but he was too cute to not have the extra loveable "kun" at the end.

Both looked up, confused for a moment, then smiling bright as they recognized her. Riku met her first, grabbing her in a hug. Daisuke stood back, uncertain whether a hug or a smile was enough. Of course once Riku was done, Risa gave him the same generous greeting, causing a blush to light his face. Riku giggled at that but said nothing.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow!" Riku cried happily. "When did you get in?"

"An hour ago," Risa answered with a giggle. "I wanted to surprise you. But I saw the Dark painting and I couldn't help myself."

"You should've warned me!"

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise, silly."

The two girls laughed and walked over the exhibit. Daisuke followed behind, feeling lighter. Whether it was the constant compliments to his works, the sensation of Risa in his arms, or the unexpected visit from Riku's twin, something had made him happier, and it definitely felt good.

In the back, Satoshi watched in curious interest. He had a funny feeling as he stared at the young boy that had showed up beside Risa. He turned quickly, a final glance to the Dark painting, and hurried away.

**Notes:**

_J'ai des nouvelles passionnantes_ (I have great news!)

_Qu'est-ce que c'est _(What is that?)

_Je sais_ (I know)

_Que voulez-vous_ (What do you want?)

_L'artiste Fantôme libère la nouvelle peinture_ (Phantom Artist releases new painting)

_Qu'a-t-il voulu_ (What did he want?)

_Appréciez-vous l'objet exposé_ (Are you enjoying the exhibit?)

This is all probably formal French. So far I've introduced most of the characters. I wasn't going to admit Krad in the first chapter, but I got that picture in my head, and I knew it was something Satoshi might make.


	2. Second Portrait: A Stolen Kiss

_Heaven's Canvas_

**The Second Portrait: **_A Stolen Kiss_

"Wow, Niwa-kun," Risa said, clasping her hands together. "This is where you live?"

He nodded, stepping them away from the bedroom. He'd nearly forgotten the painting drying in his room, and he'd rather they not find it.

"Daisuke, I haven't been to your place in so long," Riku said. "It still looks good."

He smiled, closing the bedroom door slowly. Wiz streaked out just before the door closed, and he picked up the furry rabbit-looking thing. Both the girls looked over at it, letting out squeals of excitement.

"Kawai!" Risa shouted, scooping up the cute little thing. "What is it?"

"What's his name?" Riku asked, scratching behind the floppy ears.

"He's Wiz, and he's a… rabbit." That was the excuse he'd been using for years. He thought Risa and Riku might remember Wiz, but he'd never really gotten out in the first place. In all honesty, Daisuke had no idea what Wiz was, but his mother had given it to him when he was little, saying that Wiz would be there for him whenever he could, and to keep him close. The furry thing had grown to be like a brother- a sometimes annoying, childish brother- to Daisuke.

"What are you doing tonight?" Risa asked, handing the "rabbit" over to her sister.

Daisuke felt his insides freeze up. "What am I…? I- I don't know."

"You could come to dinner with us," Riku said, letting Wiz squeeze from her grip and run off. "I wasn't doing anything tonight anyway. And Risa wouldn't mind."

Risa smiled at him, and he felt the flutters in his stomach. "S-Sure. Where are we headed?"

"I guess all restaurants in France are those fancy fruity kinds," Risa sighed.

"There's a café not too far away that's pretty cool," Riku said. "I found it yesterday. We could try it out."

Daisuke nodded.

'_It's a date.'_

* * *

"Satoshi." 

He turned away from the computer screen, staring impassively at the door.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

The man in the doorway grinned. "What are you doing tonight?"

He stared a moment longer before turning back to the computer. "_Rien_. Finishing my term paper."

"That's right. I forgot you were a student." The man shrugged. "I was hoping you'd go out tonight. You're so antisocial."

He gave no response.

"What are you working on now?"

"A report on the Dark Mousy paintings."

So vague. The man sighed. He noticed the paint supplies set aside on his windowsill. There was no canvas nearby, and he wondered how long they'd been sitting there.

"Do you still think he's here?"

The question was cautious. The walls had ears.

"He is. I'm sealing him."

That explained the paints.

"How long can you keep him under control?"

"He won't be satisfied with the rules. I'll keep him well locked."

The man shook his head. "You should get out more often. Maybe this wouldn't be so big of a deal."

He barely dodged the shoe thrown at his head.

* * *

Daisuke had dressed up for this. He was determined to make an impression on Risa, whether Riku was there or not. 

He'd decided on something light: an olive green shirt and black jacket and black dress pants. He'd spent the evening on his art history paper, but only ended up doodling pictures of Dark then Risa and Riku, wondering why seven o' clock wouldn't hurry up.

He'd paused to sketch his next portrait of Dark, deciding to hide him in the background of a romance scene. He'd managed to get the basics of the couple kissing, completely unaware of the black feathers sitting on the window, covered by a haze of rain. He wondered what was going on in this picture, as he often did. Was Dark speaking to him? Was he hearing his story?

Daisuke always believed art held some magic, whether it be another world inside of them, or a story that couldn't be told otherwise. He stared at the sketch of Dark and wondered what the man would be thinking.

Wiz chirped and Daisuke jumped up, glancing at the clock. He'd walk again, he decided. It was a habit he couldn't seem to break.

"See ya, Wiz," he said, and hurried out the door.

He was two minutes late, but Risa and Riza said they'd been there for ten. The twins ordered completely opposite meals, and both squealed in delight.

The café was nice. The walls were colored plum and illuminated with soft lights, almost green. The tables and chairs were trendy, and the variety of meals and drinks was infinite. Some people got up to do open-mic, and the others watched in awe as true masters of the literary arts turned into their art. In the midst of the lighting, sweet music, and the dimming outside, everyone who went up on the stage seemed like a true god or goddess, a muse weaving their craft.

They broke into the night with vigor. Risa was determined to see France, even if it wasn't quite the Paris she'd expected. It wasn't even Paris, after all. They were north of that.

Daisuke remembered the sketch resting beside his computer, sitting ready for completion. Something turned inside of him as he thought of the dark-winged angel sitting outside the window, and in his mind he could see his features: jealous.

What was the story behind Dark Mousy, and why did it haunt him like this?

Risa grabbed onto his arm, and his thoughts instantly dispersed. Why was he worrying when he had the girl he'd been dreaming about right beside him? Perhaps her own intentions weren't so romantic, but she was there. Riku had even taken off to give them a moment alone.

"Niwa-kun!" she cried, pointing at the tall buildings across the small pond in the park. "What's that?"

He looked. Before the moon, not quite full, there was a large tower, one that overlooked the entire town. He imagined for a moment he saw a figure on the tower, leaning over much like the Dark in his painting. Then two strong wings stretched out, and he wondered if he'd been getting enough sleep.

"Niwa-kun, is that…?"

He realized he wasn't the only one seeing it. Everyone else in the park nearby had stopped to look, whispering words of awe and wonder at the figure so clearly seen in the moon.

It seemed like the figure jumped, and it was gone.

"What do you think that was?" Risa asked, pulling him closer. His heart beat faster, but it was for another reason.

"_Je ne sais pas_…"

* * *

Riku let out a giggle as she moved away from the park. She'd mentioned something about her art history paper not being done, and saying oh-so casually that Niwa-kun could easily walk Risa around until they were tired, and had left the two alone. 

Daisuke's feelings for her sister were kind of cute.

She laughed again at how oblivious Risa was, and how dramatic she was when she thought Daisuke was acting strange around her. There were no romantic feelings for him in her thoughts, but he was a good friend, and maybe…

She stopped suddenly, glancing around. She could've sworn she heard something, like bird's wings. There was nothing though, darkness, slightly illuminated by the moon and street lights. Riku continued on, a bit more cautious now. She could've sworn…

Suddenly, something hit her. It felt like a body, and she screamed as she fell forward, turning to see who was on top of her.

Her scream died right there.

Dark purple over matching eyes, light skin to shine in the moonlight. He stared at her, unblinking, and she felt drawn in by the deep purple. A smile stretched over his features, and he helped up, after standing himself.

Why did he look so familiar…?

"_Je suis désolé. Êtes-vous bien?_" His voice was smooth and sweet. Riku nodded, trying to figure out where she'd seen those eyes before.

"_Je ne vous ai pas blessé, je? J'ai trebuchet_."

She shook her head. "I-I'm fine…"

"Oh," he smiled wider. "I thought you just spoke French. This is much easier."

Why was he so familiar?

"If you're fine, I don't need to stick around. But while I'm here…" He grinned slyly. "I might as well take something."

He kissed her, and her eyes went wide. There had been no warning. She didn't even know his name. Slowly, she raised up her purse and whacked him in the head. He fell backwards, blinking his eyes in surprise.

"What the hell?" she shouted, getting her purse ready for another swing. "Get away from me!"

He winked. "It was nice meeting you."

She gasped as he exposed his wings, dark as raven feathers, gave a final wave goodbye, and flew into the sky.

Riku ran straight home.

* * *

Risa came into her sister's apartment, a smile on her face. 

"I can't believe you missed it, Riku," she called. "Everyone saw it. There was an angel on top of the clock tower!" She paused a moment to let her sister give the proper response. None came. "Riku?"

"In here!"

The bath. Her sister was probably tired. She moved to beside the bathroom door, still talking.

"It was so cool. I swear he looked just like Dark!"

There was a clatter and a curse. Risa raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?"

"_Très bien_! Fine! I was just…" The water began draining from the tub, and Riku appeared in a towel. "That's weird. I didn't see anything."

Risa stared at her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "…You kissed someone."

"What!" Riku jumped. Of course. Her twin had supernatural powers at this sort of thing. "No! I did not! I walked home and started working on my paper."

"No. I can see it. You kissed someone. Who was it?"

"It was no one! We're not discussing this! Go get ready for bed!"

"But I was gonna…"

"Bed! Now! Go!"

Risa smiled to herself. Her sister had definitely kissed someone.

* * *

Satoshi pushed back his soft blue hair and shook his head. 

"Not possible. He can only live in the art, can't he?"

Yet… Almost all of the town had seen the angelic figure. Quietly he turned over the black feather he'd found.

It could've been a hoax. That was most likely. Dark mania had swept most of France, and anyone would get a kick out of exciting the town. Still… Krad had almost ripped his way out of the painting before drawing the proper seal over him.

This was a cause for investigation.

Satoshi returned to his computer screen.

**Notes:**

_Rien_ (Nothing.)

_Je ne sais pas_ (I don't know…)

_Désolé. Êtes-vous bien_ (Sorry. Are you alright?)

_Je ne vous ai pas blessé, je? J'ai trebuchet_ (I didn't hurt you? I stumbled.)

_Très bien_!(Fine!)

I'm not going to reveal the man just yet.

Dark's appeared! And he's stolen his kiss! Daisuke's gonna get over Risa soon enough, and Satoshi will introduce himself. Homicidal blond time!

I like talking in French. 'Tis fun.


End file.
